Angst essen Seele auf
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Mal wieder Gedanken eines Verräters...


Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Nicht einmal an Peter habe ich die Rechte. Ich versuche nur mir ein genaueres Bild zu schaffen.

Anmerkung: Ursprünglich konnte ich Peter nicht leiden. Oder genauer gesagt: Ich habe ihn verachtet. Nicht nur, dass er seine Freunde verraten hat, was allein schon schlimm genug ist, nein er ist auch noch so feige, dass er lieber vor allen auf dem Boden rumkriecht und um Gnade winselt, als seine verdiente Strafe anzunehmen. Doch dann kam Ootp raus und damit so eine gewisse kleine Szene, die die Rumtreiber etwas genauer zeigte, und ich habe zunehmend begonnen über Peter nachzudenken. Er kann schließlich nicht nur ein Feigling gewesen sein und bestimmt hat er auch etwas für seine Freunde empfunden. Mittlerweile empfinde ich Peter als ausgesprochen interessante Figur. Und die lieben Reviews die ich zu „Gedanken" bekommen hab, haben mich noch zusätzlich ermuntert es noch einmal mit Peter zu versuchen. Ich hoffe, ich bin ihm wenigstens annähernd gerecht geworden.

Also vielen Dank für die Reviews zu „Gedanken", falls jemand von euch das hier liest!

Schließlich sollte ich wohl noch erwähnen, dass ich den Titel von einem Film hab. Ich fand er passt sehr gut zu Peter.

Widmung: Diese Geschichte ist für meinen lieben James. Wollte dir schon lange etwas widmen, fand aber meine bisherigen Pairings immer etwas unpassend. Danke, dass du meine Geschichten auch liest, wenn dich das Pairing nicht so interessiert! Hoffe wir führen noch viele schöne Diskussionen!(„nein-doch-nein-doch" grins)

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Angst essen Seele auf

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Das Blut war schon lange getrocknet. Er war so müde, so furchtbar müde. Doch er durfte nicht stehen bleiben, sonst würden sie ihn einholen. _Peter, warum hast du das getan?_

Er hatte sie geliebt. Er hatte sie sogar sehr geliebt. Aber nicht genug. Nicht genug. Selbst diese Liebe konnte seinen ewigen Begleiter nicht überwinden. Die Angst.

Anfangs hatte er geglaubt er könnte es schaffen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er für sie sterben würde als er dem Orden beitrat. Aber damals hatte er noch nichts gewusst von dem Schrecken. Er hatte noch keine Menschen gesehen, die sich unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch wanden. Und noch nicht die unmenschlich verstümmelten Leichen.

Zuerst waren es nur Kleinigkeiten. Kleine Tipps hier und da, von denen er glaubte, dass sie niemandem ernstlich schaden würden. Doch natürlich wurde er immer tiefer in die Netze des dunklen Lords verstrickt. Als er sah, was aus den Nevilles geworden war, hatte er den letzten Rest Mut verloren, den er vielleicht noch besessen hatte. Er wollte nicht in St. Mungo's enden. Und er wollte nicht sterben.

Die Lage spitzte sich zu, als Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, die Potters ins Visier nahm. Natürlich begriff Dumbledore bald, dass sich ein Spion unter ihnen befand, der in engem Kontakt mit ihnen stand. Und die Auswahl an solchen Personen war sehr begrenzt. Schließlich schlug er vor den Fidelius-Zauber einzusetzen, um die junge Familie zu schützen. Er bot sich sogar selbst als Geheimniswahrer an. Doch auch Sirius war nur zu gern bereit diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Und wer würde bedingungsloser sein Leben geben um die Potters zu schützen, als James bester Freund, für den die Potters seine Familie waren? Für James bestand nie auch nur die Möglichkeit, dass Sirius der Verräter sein könnte. Peter war so froh gewesen, als er von dem Fidelius-Zauber hörte. Damit war er aus dem Schneider. Er konnte Du-weißt-schon-wem keine weiteren Auskünfte mehr geben, außer wer der Geheimniswahrer war. Und wenn Sirius sich nur lange genug versteckt halten konnte...

Doch dann überredete Sirius James und Lily zu einem Bluff. Jemand anders sollte ihr Geheimniswahrer werden und niemand sollte von dem Tausch erfahren. Sirius Wahl fiel auf Peter. Und es war seine eigene Schuld. Denn Peter hatte, um den Verdacht von sich zu lenken, dazu beigetragen, dass Sirius Remus für den Verräter hielt. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, denn Sirius hatte zu Remus immer eine wesentlich engere Beziehung gehabt, als zu Peter. Und auch die Tatsache, dass Remus eine dunkle Kreatur war, hatte für Sirius nicht die geringste Bedeutung. Er war der letzte, der Remus deswegen als Todesser verdächtigt hätte. Aber Remus war auch introvertiert. Und er sprach so gut wie nie über seine Empfindungen. Auch nicht, wenn es um den Krieg ging. Und diese Undurchsichtigkeit machte Sirius zunehmend nervös. Peter erkannte das. Denn egal was man über ihn dachte, er war ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter. Und er hatte ein Gespür dafür, wie er die Schwächen anderer für sich nutzen konnte. Es bedurfte nur weniger gut platzierter Bemerkungen, um Sirius das Vertrauen in Remus zu nehmen.

Peter wurde Geheimniswahrer. In dem Moment als der Zauber vollzogen wurde, fühlte er sich gut. Er hatte die Macht dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt die Informationen zu geben, die er so unbedingt haben wollte. Oder auch nicht. Er hatte die Macht über Leben und Tod. Doch unglücklicherweise ging es um sein Leben oder das seiner Freunde. Der Augenblick des Triumphes dauerte nur kurz. Dennoch: Er hätte so handeln können, wie seine Freunde es von ihm erwarteten. Er hätte sie retten und als Held sterben können. Es hätte vielleicht sogar einige Monate gedauert, bis der dunkle Lord erkannt hätte, dass man ihn übers Ohr gehauen hatte. Das der Geheimniswahrer der Potters nicht Sirius war, sondern direkt unter seiner Nase sein eigenes Süppchen kochte. Das der Verräter ihn verraten hatte. Peter spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken durchzuhalten und seine Freunde zu beschützen. Doch er hatte zuviel Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Und schon bald wurde ihm klar, was geschehen würde, wenn er diesen Plan durchzog. Wenn Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, erst einmal klar wurde, was geschehen war, würde er Peter töten. Doch erst einmal würde er ihn lange und qualvoll foltern, um zu erfahren, wo die Potters waren. Und Peter wusste, er würde es ihm sagen. Er war nicht Sirius, der alles durchstehen konnte, wenn es um seine Freunde ging. Er war nicht Remus, der seine schmerzhafte Verwandlung ertrug, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Er würde sein Geheimnis preis geben.

Warum sollte er sich also unnötig quälen? Nur wenige Tage nachdem der Zauber angewandt wurde, begleitete er den dunklen Lord zum Versteck der Potters. Ja, sie kannten schließlich ihren Verräter. Doch es war zu spät.

Peter hatte im Nebenzimmer gewartet. Er konnte einfach nicht dabei zusehen. Als er plötzlich Schreie von Voldemort hörte, als die Stimmen von James und Lily längst verstummt warenüberwand er sich schließlich doch hinüberzugehen. Er sah die Leiche seines Freundes und die seiner Frau und übergab sich. Die Bilder und die ihnen vorangegangen Schreie fraßen sich in sein Gedächtnis. Er würde sie noch oft hören in ihren letzten Minuten. Lilys erschütterte und doch mitfühlende Stimme: „Peter, warum hast du das getan?"Er würde ihre Überreste noch oft vor sich sehen. _Peter, warum hast du das getan?_

Er nahm nicht Harrys lautes Plärren war und auch nicht das Röcheln der dritten Gestalt, die auf dem Boden lag. Jedoch erkannte sein Verstand, dass der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt besiegt worden war. Von einem Kind, einem Baby sogar.

Er wusste, dass er verschwinden musste und apparierte zu seiner Wohnung. Dort lief er nervös und händeringend auf- und ab. Noch wusste niemand, dass er der Geheimniswahrer der Potters war. Doch schon bald würde sein Wort gegen das von Sirius stehen. Und wem würde man mehr glauben? Dem unbegabtenängstlichen Anhängsel von James oder seinem beliebten, besten Freund, der für ihn wie ein Bruder war?

Falls Sirius es überhaupt so weit kommen lassen und ihn nicht gleich umbringen würde. Denn das war wesentlich wahrscheinlicher. Peter konnte Sirius vor sich sehen, wie er sich über die Leiche seines besten Freundes beugte. Das Bild quälte ihn, doch er zwang sich dazu es zu vollenden. Er konnte den Hass in seinen Augen sehen. Sirius würde Rache nehmen. Sirius würde ihn töten, noch bevor Peter sich verteidigen konnte.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Die Angst hatte ihn fest im Griff. Sie gab ihm weder Raum, um seine Freunde zu trauen, noch sich für seine Taten zu schämen. Alles was zählte war zu überleben. Und in Sicherheit zu gelangen.

Er dachte daran zu fliehen. England zu verlassen und weit weg zu gehen. Doch er wusste Sirius würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde ihn finden. Und wenn Peter so plötzlich verschwand, würde niemand auch nur einen Zweifel hegen, dass Sirius Version der Wahrheit entsprach und man würde seine Suche unterstützen. Der Dunkle Lord konnte ihn nicht mehr schützen und auch seine Todesser würden ihm nicht helfen.

Aber vielleicht wären ihm ja Sirius Rachegelüste sogar von nutzen. Wenn Sirius ihn fand, bevor er mit jemandem über die Sache reden konnte, wüsste schließlich niemand, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer war. Niemand außer Sirius. Wenn Peter sich ihm stellte und ihn tötete, würde es so aussehen als hätte _er_ Rache genommen. Und niemand würde je die Wahrheit erfahren.

Doch Peter wusste, dass er Sirius in einem Duell nicht gewachsen war.

Es blieb also nur eine Möglichkeit. Peter selbst musste sterben. Oder besser: Es musste aussehen als wäre er tot. Doch wie das anstellen? Er brauchte Zeugen für seinen Tod. Und er brauchte jemanden, der den „Mord" ausführte. Sirius. Ein Plan reifte langsam in Peters Kopf...

Er sorgte dafür, dass Sirius ihn fand. Und zwar an einem Ort voller Menschen. Sirius richtete natürlich seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Peter musste schnell handeln, wenn er nicht wirklich sterben wollte. „Lily und James, Sirius! Wie konntest du das tun?", brüllte er, hinter dem Rücken seinen Zauberstab bereit. Sirius zögerte einen Moment überrascht. Es war Peters Chance. Er sprach den Fluch aus, den er einst von einem Todesser gelernt hatte - _„Im Notfall pustest du sie alle um, verstanden?" – _im nächsten Moment hackte er sich einen Finger ab. Dann nahm er seine Animagus-Gestalt an und folgte ein paar anderen Ratten, die aufgeregt davon rasten, in den Kanal.

Doch Peter blieb unterhalb des Kanaldeckels und lauschte. Er konnte Sirius wildes Lachen hören, als man ihn festnahm. Er lachte, weil er erkannte, dass der Freund, den er für so unfähig in nahezu allem gehalten hatte, ihn übers Ohr gehauen hatte. Er lachte, weil sein scheinbar so genialer Plan vollkommen nach hinten losgegangen war. Er lachte aus Verzweiflung. Peter würde dieses Lachen nie vergessen.

Und sie hatten ihn doch wieder eingeholt. Die Erinnerungen. Er war in Sicherheit und dennoch floh er. Er hatte ihnen allen das Schlimmste angetan. James, der ein Familienmensch war, hatte er die Frau genommen und er würde auch nie sehen wie sein Sohn aufwuchs. Der freiheitsliebende Sirius saß nun in einer Zelle in Askaban und würde langsam vor sich hinvegetieren, und das wegen einem Verbrechen, dass er nicht begangen hatte. Und dann war da noch Remus, dem er die einzigen wirklichen Freunde nahm, die er je hatte und der nun ohne Zweifel vereinsamen würde.

Nun teilten sie sein Schicksal. Denn auch ihm hatte man einst das Wichtigste genommen: Seine Sicherheit.

Peter hatte sie geliebt und doch hatte er sie verraten. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie es verdient hatten. James, dem es nur darum ging bewundert zu werden. Sirius, der ihn nie ernst genommen und sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Niemandem war es doch je wirklich um ihn gegangen. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Sie hatten ihn als Teil ihrer Gruppe aufgenommen und akzeptiert, mit all seinen Fehlern. Sie hätten ihr Leben für ihn geopfert.

Er konnte nicht mehr an die schönste Zeit seines Lebens denken, denn dann dachte er auch gleich an seine Tat. _Peter, warum hast du das getan?_

Er wusste nicht wie es weitergehen sollte. Seit vier Tagen schon war er unterwegs. Rastlos. Er musste einen Ort finden, an dem er leben konnte. Vielleicht einen Ort an dem er mehr über den Verbleib des Dunklen Lords erfahren konnte. Denn Peter war hilflos allein. Es war niemand da um ihn zu beschützen. Und er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er hatte Angst vor der Zukunft. Und er hatte das alles doch nur getan um keine Angst mehr haben zu müssen!

Vor ihm tauchte ein Haus auf mit einem Garten. Er quetschte sich unter dem Zaun durch. Nervös blickte er um sich und schnüffelte. Plötzlich entdeckte er zwei kleine rothaarige Jungen, die auf ihn zu kamen. Es war zu viel für ihn. Er brach zusammen.

Peter bemerkte nicht, wie einer der Jungen ihn hochhob und zu seiner Mutter brachte, mit der Bitte ihn aufpäppeln und behalten zu dürfen. Er war auch immer noch bewusstlos als die ebenfalls rothaarige Frau zähneknirschend zustimmte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass er keine Angst mehr haben musste.

EndeEndeEndeEnde

Über Kritik aller Art würde ich mich sehr freuen!


End file.
